Conventional stiffeners in aircraft and other devices often comprise hat-section stiffeners which are three flanged beams. However, these beams often may not be placed in highly contoured areas without wrinkling and/or buckling type issues. Costly repairs are often needed to provide added reinforcement to carry the required loads. Moreover, additional material such as repair plies may be needed which may increase the weight. Further, additional processing, inspection, and/or production steps may be required which may increase both the cost and time of production.
A composite part and/or method of manufacture is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing composite parts and/or methods of manufacture.